


With You Always

by autumn_sunshine7437



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BoyxBoy, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic, OTP Feels, Other, Sam and Dean (no wincest), casxdean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3221141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumn_sunshine7437/pseuds/autumn_sunshine7437
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just your average Destiek fanfic. If you want a quick shot of feels then this should give you a fix for the time being! This is my first fic ever so I appologize if it's not 100% perfect :). Thank you for taking the time to read my story! Lots of love! Xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	With You Always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jezawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jezawa/gifts).



"Dean, look out!" Sam shouted over the menacing roar of the werewolf. Dean snapped around just in time to see the claws of the monster gouge into his own chest. The hand of the she wolf was almost completely enveloped by Dean's torso. Blood slowly started to ooze out of the wound and Dean could distantly hear Sam shouting his name. 

Looking up from the hole in his chest, Dean met the eyes of the creature. The wolf glared into Dean's eyes, smiling as the light ebbed out of them. "Son of a bitch..." Dean blurted almost incomprehensible with a whisp of breath. 

The sound of a gunshot faintly registered in Dean's mind. The wolf gasped and pulled her hand out of Dean, clawing at her own human chest as if to rip away the pain. She slowly sank to the ground and her facial features turned from ones of malice and hunger, to ones of lax, calmness, and eventually human. 

Now, without her claw-like hand lodged in Dean's torso, he was able to feel the emptiness and pain push its way through his upper body. "Sa- Sa-... Sammy! Sam!" Dean tried to get out as he sank to the floor with the assistance of the wall behind him. Sam, who before Dean said anything was frozen in shock, sprinted towards his older brother; which wasn't that hard mind you, the man is practically a giant.

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed "No! No no no no no no! I can't lose you! Not because of some mutt! No! Dean please!" Sam took off his jacket and rolled it up into a tight ball. He slowly and gently placed the jacket over Dean's chest with one hand as he gripped his brother's shoulder with the other. Dean was starting to lose consciousness, so holding him up with one arm became tricky very fast. 

"Sammy." Dean whispered breathlessly as blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth.

"It's okay Dean. We'll patch you up! I'm going to take care of you! Remember? Remember what you said to me!? Because now it's my job, right? Watching after my pain in the ass older brother." 

Sam watched as Dean's eyelids became too heavy to keep open and as his head became too heavy to keep up. Sam stared at his brother in awe. This couldn't be real. He thought. Dean will be okay. He will be fine. He's not... dead. 

The grip Sam had on Dean's shoulder tightened as the reality of what just occurred hit Sam like a tidal wave. The weight crushing him, stealing his breath, drowning him in grief. Why? Sam kept thinking. The word was said so many times in his head that he could practically see the three letters branded into the flesh of his corpse brother. 

Sam was too enveloped in his utter despair to notice that he was no longer alone. A man, short in stature compared to Sam, with a tan trench coat and a blue, uneven tie loomed behind the grief stricken brother. The presence that the figure gave off was not one of ominous or dark nature. It was one of light and warmth; however, still very powerful and was obviously not to be trifled with. The small, dank basement was instantly transformed from a space of sadness to one of comfort. 

The man approached Sam from across the basement. His footsteps were silent, almost ghost like. Sam wouldn't have known that the strange man approached him if it hadn't been for the creaking of one of the wooden boards that covered the sewage tank. 

Sam reacted as soon as the plank let out the slightest groan. Knife in hand, he swung around to attack his pursuer. The knife made contact with the skin of the figure and sliced a gash into his flesh. No blood appeared. The wound simply healed and the man didn't even flinch. It was as if the demon blade had no effect on the man. 

"Sam Winchester, stop." The figure commanded

Every instinct and every fiber of his being told Sam not to hesitate, to attack again. Every muscle twitched with anticipation, but the hurt brother did not attack. Instead he froze.

"I am Castiel, an angel of the Lord, and I am here to save your brother."


End file.
